The Lion Guard: Even Subjects Need Love Too
by pyrus365
Summary: See what happen when Kiara's two best friends, Tiifu and Zuri, has some quality time with the only human in the Pride Lands.


Stuart walked down the dark savannah, squinting my eyes so he could see properly. There was a nearby watering hole that illuminated the savannah by a bit. It was night time; stars filled the sky and beautiful ones at that. Stuart have been in the savannah all day, risking life and limb, trying to find a couple of lost zebra who have been seperated form their herd. Apparently, the zebras were on their way to the home of a golden zebra named Dhahabu and got lost. Their shrieks of fear were so loud thatheI heard them from the other side of the savannah.

Due to his bad habit of volunteering in dangerous tasks to help others,he went though the savannah in place of the The Lion Guards. Don't ask how he talked them into staying home. He had scrapes, bruises, scratches, bite marks, and even sore muscles by the time he came out with the troublesome zebras. He returned them to their herd, getting thank you's from the leader of the herd.

He went to Rafiki's Tree to have his injuries checked out, he do not want an infection or some broken bones make lose out on weeks of hunting with the pride. Rafiki checked his injuries and said that nothing was broken nor was there any internal damage, thank the Lions of the Past. Rafiki just applied some natural ointment and stitched up my cuts. However, his muscles were sore and the Royal Mjuzi recommended me to lie down for a day or two or to alleviate some of the pain.

By the time he left for Pride Rock, which was the place he lived, it was already sunset and the Pride Landers were calling it a day. When he got there, Tifu and Zuri were arguing...again. Zuri was also living with Tifu after he found her struggling to survive just outside the shavana, coincidentally. After begging to the other lioness, she reluctantly agreed only if Zuri pulls her own weight and help with the hunt. Zuri had a talent for speed and stelth, of course. She landed a couple of strike at the sjavana as an actual huntress. However, her demeanor did not change and fights with my roomate and her were now common.

Stuart ignored them as he usually did and went straight for the the corner of the side which he had claimed. The thought that a good night of rest would mend his sore muscles prodded him to hurry. Once he reached to this side of the corner, hr quickly started to lay on his back, savoring the pleasant sensations. That didn't last long, though. he began to hear a scuffle coming from the otter side of the room and moving closer to him. Those two started fighting once again. He think it was their 4th scrap this week. He facepalmed knowing that immediately when he try go get up, he had to end their pointless argument.

He heard a couple of foot steps slaming into the ground and then... silence. Nothing at all.

Heading towrds the entrance, the lighting of the moon caught his attention. There he saw Zuri pinnig Tifu as if thier were fighting again.

"Tifu! Zuri! Would you to stop it already?" He yelled. No response. He was about to shout again but light of the moon show him something else instead.

What he saw, however, made his jaw drop and another part of him rise.

There on Rarity's bed was Tifu and Zuri... kissing! They were making out with each other, making passionate moans. Tifu was underneath Zuri as she was rubbing circles on the alabaster lioness' rear. Zuri was moaning in ecstasy as she kissed Tifu, lightly nipping the lioness' neck and then returning to kiss Tifu's lips. All the while, both lioness were grinding upon each other with unmatchable lust.

As Stuart was a male, it should be obvious to him that this was incredibly hot for him, but he thought he was going to get the tar beat out of him for intruding on their... session. The two lionesses stopped their amorous display and looked at him, a trail of saliva breaking away from their lips. He brought his hands to his face, looking away and bracing myself for a beating for intruding on them. Nothing happened. Stuard, once again, risked it and opened my eyes. Instead of angry glares and claws at the ready, he was met with smiles and bedroom eyes.

"Oh, hello there! We didn't see you there. We were... busy." Zuri said with a giggle. She looked at him with sultry eyes. He have never seen her like this before. He fumbled around, trying to say something that could diffuse this awkward situation. He couldn't think of anything. They both giggled.

"Wait.. uh, I thought... you two were fighting?" He asked nervously. Again, they both giggled at my bashful nature.

"We were arguing about such a silly thing, I does not remember what, though. It lead to us wrestling and then... it led to something else." said Tifu, gently rubbing Zuri's chest.. She and Zuri shared a quick kiss and then looked back at Stuart. His face was burning red. The heat alone was enough to fry an egg. He couldn't take the scene in front of him. It was too much to resist.

"Um... uh, well, I'll leave you two to... yourselves then. Sorry." He went directly for the entrance but it was quickly surrounded by the two lioness and hear panting and moaning from the both of them. Yeah, it was going there.

"Leave? Surely you wouldn't just leave us after catching us here, you naughty boy." Zuri said seductively. Stuart turned around the awkwardness becoming unbearable but deep down, he kind of liked this.

"Besides, I still needs to thank you for rescuing me from the savannah. It is something I must have done a long time ago." Tifu said.

"And I must repay you for saving zebras and helping me during the hunts." said Zuri.

"Uh, you two don't have to do anything. Living here with you two is reward enough." He mentally face-palmed for such a cheesy comeback.

"Aw, he is so cute, isn't he?" said Zuri. Before Stuart could blink, Tifu's pinned him down on the ground. It was pointless to struggle as he fell onto the floor, between the two amorous and... very beautiful lionesses. The two said lioness came close to my face, his resolve at it's breaking point. They smelled of freshly cut grass, their striking faces so close to his, the heat from their bodies in conjunction with the silky touch of their coats was too much for hom to handle.

They came closer and their lips met. That was the trigger; his resolve broke and his body took over.

When their lips separated, the gorgeous lioness in front of hime looked at him with want, with lust. He could somehow feel that they were waiting for this. The way they bit their lower lips and their half lidded eyes were a good indicator of it. Not wanting to keep Tifu and Zuri waiting, he made the first move. He moved his hand to Zuri's shining coat, rubbing it as slowly as possible. It managed to get her to lay on her back, humming and relaxing against his touch. Moving his free hand to Zuri's stomach, he massaged every inch of her body, eliciting heightened moans from the lioness. He almost forgot someone else. Tifu! He looked over to his left, still stroking Zuri's coat, and saw Tifu pleasuring herself with her paw, oblivious to his attention.

With a red face, he turned back to the Zuri underneath him. Making a mental note to give Tifu double the effort for leaving her second, he turned my attention back Zuri. There she was waiting patiently for his next move, looking up and down his body with her sapphire eyes. He was going to show his room gratitude for her generosity: the only way he knew how.

he lowered his head to her neck, his breath making her shudder in delight. He kissed her neck and reveled in her pleasure but he didn't stop there. He peppered her neck with kisses but Iheslowly trailed down her body, rubbing her soft, plump rear as he did so. From behind, he could hear Tifu moaning with pleasure as he kissed Zuri's warm body. Didn't take a genius to tell what she was doing. Moving down to her belly, he stopped. He knew what was going to come next but wanted to see the lioness' expression.

"Ready?" he asked. Zuri looked into his eyes and nodded quickly. Her fur was frizzled and her face red; a rather cute sight. She wanted this badly. Licking his lips for some slight lubrication, he moved downwards. He reached the lioness' glorious pussy, the lips were tan like their owner's fur but he could see a sliver of pink in the middle. Grinning inwardly, he plunged his tongue into the waiting lioness' snatch, licking her inner walls as the lioness in question bucked her legs; her moans became louder. She was practically screaming as his tongue explored the inside of her pussy.

She tasted sweet, almost like honey. He thought it was peculiar but pushed it out of his mind when he realized he wanted more. Zuri's screams of ecstasy and her tasty pussy drove him to pleasure this lioness to the point where she won't be able to contain it.

"Please, don't go so... fast." pleaded Zuri. As much as hr wanted to continue drinking her glorious nectar, she was right. He didn't want to end the session this early on.

And besides, making a lady cum so early is just plain rude.

He stopped eating out the lioness for a few seconds because he once again remembered Tifu was off by her lonesome, forsaken to masturbate alone while Zuri had his attention. Having sex with one lioness at a time was going to be awkward on his part. He needed to please both of these lionness at the same time using all of his endurance. They deserved it, and hell, this can be a great way to alleviate the pain his body felt.

"Why did you stop?" questioned Zuri, off of her sexual high.

"Yes, why did you stop? You were putting on such a fantastic show for me!" said Tifu, wiping her sticky paw on her fur.

"I think it is time for the main course. If we are going to do this, then we will do it together!" Stuart exclaimed. The two lioness smiled at each other and then looked at hime with malicious smiles. Quickly, Tifu used her body to push hime onto the the and kept hime there, the tan fur lioness loomed over hime. Zuri, meanwhile, moved over to his pinned form and used her own mouth to get rid of one of the only two clothing he had on that he neglected to take off. Both of the horny lioness looked at him with such fierce intent.

"Aren't you the impatient one," said Tifu.

"Indeed. You must want this more than we do, don't you?" said Zuir as she tossed away his shorts, leaving only a pair of boxers with a huge bulge in the middle. And here he thought he was being nice.

"Ooh, excited, aren't we?" said Zuri, rubbing my concealed with her paw. Both she and Tifu shared a quick, sloppy kiss and smiled at each other. Before he could let out a stammer, his boxers were ripped from his body, his trapped cock sproing-ing out; erect and free from its prison. At first, he thought Tifu and Zuri would be unimpressed by how large his was.

His thoughts were stopped dead in their tracks when he felt two wet tongues envelop his shaft.

He threw his head back onto the floor, a sudden wave of ecstasy and pleasure rocked his body. Endorphins were rushed throughout his body. If he died at this exact moment, he would be a happy man. The warm, wet sensations danced around his dick as he laid there on the floor, unable to do anything as the euphoria gripped his body with it's pleasurable grip.

"Enjoying yourself?" you heard Tifu's sensual voice reach your ears. Stuart begrudgingly opened his eyes and fought the pleasure to see what the two lioness were doing. What he got instead was Tifu's sweet looking pussy just a few inches away.

"Oh, I will..." he smirked. He brought his tongue to her pussy and gave it a long, slow lick. Her juices tasted almost exactly as Zuri's, sweet like honey. He did not stop with just a lick, he lapped at the lioness' pussy, making sure that her nectar that was leaking out did not go to waste. Tifu moaned in delight as she joined her companion Zuri back in their session with his engorged member. He completely pushed away the thoughts of size difference. If the two lioness were not complaining, he sure as hell wasn't going to either.

Minutes felt like long, blissful hours as we all sucked and slurped each others genitals. He was fingering Tifu's tight cunt, making her moan passionately. Eventually, Zuri stopped her sucking and spoke up.

"Well, well, well. I did not know you could last so long with the two of us pleasuring your large, and might I add tasty, cock," Zuri said while she wiped some excess saliva from her lips. "So, how about we move to the grand finale?" she suggested. Ah, actual penetration? He gave Tifu's now puffy cunt one last lick - gaining another cry of ecstasy - and sat up on the floor. He was sweating all over, his torso was covered with Tifu's vaginal fluid, and yet my cock stood erect and proud.

Tifu positioned her plot over his cock. He was ready to fuck this lioness silly. Zuri, meanwhile, slid beneath Tifu's muzzle, spreading her legs and positioning her netherlips with Tifu's mouth. He could sense Tifu's mouth water at the sight of the Zuri's pussy; he know he would. Prepared to end this session with a bang, Zuri gave us the signal to start and the rest history.

Stuart slowly inserted his rock-hard cock into the pussy of the waiting lioness, her vagina lubricating his shaft as he agonizingly went deeper and deeper in her tight, hot pussy; a feeling that was next to indescribable. On the other end, Tifu practically screamed with delight and sexual pleasure. She moans as his cock rested in her pussy were laced with lust, with burning want. As her screams died down, he decided to make the next move. He gingerly removed hid dick from Tifu's tight cunt halfway and quickly slammed back in her. He did it again and again until this became the norm. Stuart, however, was in nirvana. The feeling of pumping in and out of such a tight, wet, hole was breathtaking. Instead of words, only pants, grunts, and huffs came out of his mouth as he made love to the moaning lioness below.

When he said he was going to put some effort into Tifu, he meant it.

Tifu was having the time of her life. As she rode his dick, she was able to fight against the pleasure to move her muzzle downwards into the slit of the patient Zuri. Once Tifu made touchdown unto Zuri's waiting pussy, she began to lap up the lioness' sweet nectar. Zuri started to moan in pleasure as Tifu licked and slurped her clit. All three of us fucked in perfect harmony: while Start fucked Tifu, she would move her tongue in and out of Zuri's slit. Zuri, meanwhile, moved up and down to match Tifu's tonguing. All the while, our bodies glistened with sweat. We all let time slip by us as we fucked in unison. Moans where the only things spoken.

Finally, that was when things were coming to a close.

"I'm going to..." moaned out Tifu. She was close to the edge.

"Oh my, so am I..." moaned Zuri. She was close too. Stuart myself was close to the edge too. He was ready to cum into the lioness below hime. He suddenly felt this feeling overtake his body. He was about to-

"I'm gonna cum!" he yelled. It wasn't very romantic but he wasn't really focused on that. He felt Tifu's inner walls tighten and lurch. She was going to cum too. Stuart put out all stops, he sped up the rate of pumping into Tifu. His feral instinct took over as he relentlessly fucked Tifu.

Finally, it happened.

He came in Tifu with explosive force. His warm seed filling her inner walls. Tifu screamed in pleasure as her walls tightened around his cock and she released her juices all over his cock. Her warm fluids coated his dick as he pulled out of her, his cum and her fluids trailing down her leg as Ihicollapsed onto the floor, energy spent and gone. Zuri, however, was way ahead of him. She was not moving as vaginal fluids leaked out of her slit. A majority of it formed into a small stain on the ground. Tifu had already made her cum before he did. She's good. He looked over to Tifu: she lied in between his legs as she too was collapsed on the floor, the mixture of sperm and vaginal fluid coating her fur and the floor.

Not wanting to leave ourselves like this, Stuart used whatever energy he had left and lifted both Tifu and Zuri beside him; Tifu to his left and Zuri to his right. They cuddled against his body and he brought them closer to himself. He thought back to what just happened: he just had sex with two lioness that were least likely to do this with him in the first place. He found them about to have sex earlier and he joined them. He got to taste their delicious nectar, received oral sex from both of them and had a harmonic threesome with the two lioness.

Personally, he was glad he walked in on them and he would never do anything to change it.

He wrapped his arms around the lioness as he closed his eyes and dozed off into a dreamland of bliss with the two peaceful, beautiful lioness nestled in his arms.


End file.
